


Someone To Understand

by You_stupefy_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_stupefy_me/pseuds/You_stupefy_me
Summary: Draco and Harry talk some stuff out after the war. Eventually, Draco throws all care to the wind and things finally get a move on...





	Someone To Understand

Introduction

"Well Harry, now that you've broken the most powerful wand in the world, what are you gonna do?" Ron slurred out, still in disbelief.

"I think I'm going to sort things out that should have been sorted years ago..."


End file.
